Island Honeymoon
by islashlove
Summary: Shawn and Lassiter are ship wrecked on a deserted island and no one will even know their missing for another three weeks. This is my sequel to my other story 'The wrong idea'. This is Slash
1. A beach awaking

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Beta: Yes and thank you to jerseybelle for her hard work.**

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it**

**Authors Notes: This is my sequel to my other story 'The Wrong Idea'. You don't really need to check out the first story but it will give you a little bit of a back ground for this one. **

**Story Notes: Shawn and Lassiter are married and on their honeymoon when they get ship wrecked.**

**Island Honeymoon**

**Chapter 1: A Beach Awaking.**

Shawn slowly awoke to the sound of the waves crashing up against the side of the boat and sea gulls flying overhead. He could feel the hot sun beating down onto his face and knew he should have put on more sun scream, as he could already feel his face burning. Without opening his eyes, Shawn wondered why Lassie had let him lay there in the sun for so long. Just then, a sea gull cried out and Shawn thought about the fact that no matter how far out in the ocean they were, there was always a sea gull.

Shawn soon realised the boat was not rocking. As he put his hands down to push himself up, Shawn felt hot sand, not deck, under them. He sat up and opens his eyes. Looking around, he saw he was on a beach where the blue-green sea met a crystal blue sky and he was lying on golden white sand which was bordered by thick green jungle.

Shawn looked around, trying to remember when they hit land. His eyes settled on a body at the far end of the beach. All of the sudden, the memories of the night's happenings came flooding back; the storm, ending up in the ocean and Lassie disappearing from sight in the dark swirling water. Shawn focused his eyes on the body laying face down in the sand.

"Lassie no," Shawn yelled as he got up and ran towards his husband. Tears flowed from his eyes. "Oh, god, no, pleases no. Please not my Lassie."

The sand crunched and sank beneath his feet, as Shawn rushed to Lassiter's stilled form lying on the beach. God, how he wished the sea gulls would shut up or just go away at the moment. He reached Lassiter in record time, turning him over carefully. Shawn was sure Lassiter was dead. How relived he was when Lassiter took a deep breath, then another. Shawn gave a silent 'thank you' prayer to any god that might be listening; he then turned his attention back to his soul mate.

"Carlton? Please, wake up."

Shawn knew he was begging but he didn't care. He was scared, terrified even, and he wanted, no needed, his lover. Lassiter let out a low groan and rolled over onto his side. When he opened his eyes all he saw was sand. Lassiter lay still for a moment trying to recollect how he had ended up on a beach. The moment he remembered, he tried to get up.

"Shawn," he called.

Just at that moment two hands were placed onto his arm. Lassiter's first response was to come up fighting. As he rolled onto his back, his other arm came following through, then it straighten out to strike the attacker. Luckily, Shawn had seen what was about to happen and managed to avoid the blow's full force.

"Hey, easy there, Lassie, it's only me."

"Shawn? Oh, Shawn, thank god it's you. I'm so sorry, Baby. Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" Lassiter's eyes swept over Shawn's body.

Shawn could hear and see in his husband's voice and eyes, the hurt and guilt he felt and he did not know what to say. So he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Lassiter and gave him a crushing hug and kiss.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing**


	2. What now

**Chapter 2: What Now**

They broke apart for air and Shawn put his forehead against Lassiter's. Both had their eyes closed and were panting hard. Lassiter was the first to open his eyes and the sight he saw took his breath away.

"Oh, Shawn, you're sunburned. Let's get you under cover."

Looking around at the jungle he saw the shade was just creeping out towards the beach. Standing up, he put out his hand to help Shawn, but Shawn didn't move. He just sat there looking up at Lassiter. His face was badly burnt and Lassiter was getting worried by Shawn's lack of response and was starting to wonder if Shawn might have heat stroke. All of a sudden Shawn burst into laughter, laughing so hard that he fell back down onto the sand and was rolling over and over.

"Shawn, what's so funny?" Lassiter asked in the best stern voice he could muster, as he watched his husband. There was a mixture of worry, annoyance and laughter mixed together in his voice. But the longer Shawn kept on laughing, the more Lassiter lost control and started the laugh as well. Every time Shawn had settled down, he'd look at Lassiter and whatever it was, set him off again.

"Shawn, pleases tell me what you're laughing at."

"Sorry, Carlton, but you have a crab in your hair," Shawn gasped out.

"What?"

Lassiter put his hand up and found the crab; or rather it found his finger. Shawn would swear that at that moment Lassiter looked like one of those cartoon characters. His eyes popped out of his head and he started to run around trying to shake off the crab that had a strong grip on his fingers. All of this set Shawn off again.

Suddenly Shawn was hit in the chest by something. Looking down, he saw the crab holding onto the life jacket he was still wearing. Now it was Shawn's turn for his eye's to pop out and he started to do a weird dance trying to shake off the crab without touching it. The next thing he heard was Lassiter laughing at him. As he turned around the crab decided to let go and Shawn stepped on it and in turn the crab latched onto his toe.

"Arr, that hurts," Shawn cried.

As he dislodged the crab he could still hear Lassiter laughing. Turning around at Lassiter, Shawn glared at him. Seeing the gleam in Shawn's eyes, Lassiter started to back up.

"Now Shawn, don't go doing anything bad."

"I'm going to get you for that, Lassie."

"Shawn... Don't even think about it, I mean it!"

As Shawn moved towards Lassiter, Lassiter in turn moved backwards. All of a sudden Shawn and Lassiter were in full chase. Lassiter tried to get away from Shawn and he ran into the water just a Shawn caught up with him. In one big jump Shawn tackled Lassiter and they came crashing down in the water. They wrestled for a moment and Lassiter got the upper hand, climbing on top and pinning Shawn down. Shawn could see the lust in Lassiter's eyes.

"Oh, no, you've got me, now what?"

"This..." Lassiter said, breathlessly, and kissed his husband hard. His hands moved slowly over Shawn's body. Shawn wrapped his arms around Lassiter's neck pulling him down until their lips met.

"Wow, what a kiss. I think we should get ship wrecked more often."

"Shawn," Lassiter whispered. "I'm sorry that I got us ship wrecked and that you ended up in the water and..."

Shawn cut Lassiter off by pulling him into another kiss. When they pulled apart this time, there was no joking around, no laughter.

"Lassie, it's ok. I have spent the last seven years getting you to try new things, including me and not all of those things have worked out. Now it was your turn and I trust you. I trust you to keep me safe and you did. I trust you to love me and I know you do. So let's get this straight, I love you and I trust you. I will follow you to the ends of the earth and back as long as we are together. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Baby, and I love and trust you as well. Now let's get you out of this sun and work out what we're going to do next."

Lassiter got up and again offered Shawn his hand, this time Shawn took it and they headed over to the trees. After sitting in the shade for a few minutes, Shawn laid down with his head on Lassiter's lap. Lassiter started to run his fingers through Shawn's hair.

"Mmm, that feels nice, Carlton."

Carlton continued touching Shawn's hair while he thought about their situation. "Ok, Shawn, now what?"

"Well... we could go 'Swiss Family Robinson' style. How good are you at building a tree house and..."

"Shawn..."

"Sorry, I guess we could go and see if we could find some fresh water."

"Shawn, how do we do that?" Lassiter said in a low, near whispering, voice.

Shawn looked up at him in surprise.

"Really, Carlton, you really don't know how to find water. You know how to sail a boat, but you don't know how to find water if you need it. Do you know any survival skills?"

"No."

Even though, it was only one word, Shawn could hear the embarrassment and shame in Lassiter's voice.

"Carlton don't worry about it, you got to teach me all the awesome things to do on the boat, now I get to teach you survival skills on our honeymoon island."

"Honeymoon island?"

"Yes, our honeymoon island. After all we still have three weeks left of it and no one is going to be missing us till then, are they?"

"No! They're not, damn it. Dam it, Shawn, I failed you."

"No, my darling, you have not failed me, and together we will survive. Right! The first thing we need to find is fresh water, which is the easiest thing to do; the second is find shelter for the night."

"Which should we do first?"

"Well... see where the high tide level is?"

"Yes?"

"Well... if we just go a little bit higher than that and dig a hole, the sea water will filter through the sand removing the salt and leaving us with fresh water, which will keep us going until we can find a river."

"For real, Shawn, it's that easy?" Lassiter asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yep, really, and we'll need water more than anything at the moment, to give us the strength to do the rest of the jobs we'll need to do."

"Ok, let's get started."

They got up and headed over to where Shawn had pointed. After digging for about fifteen minutes in the wet sand, the hole they had made started to fill with water. After another five minutes it was full.

"Now, Lassiter, don't put your hands all the way in or you'll just stir up the sand at the bottom and we'll have to wait for it to settle again."

Lassiter looked at Shawn and nodded. Carefully he placed his hands into the cool liquid and scooped some up. He put it up to mouth and let the cool water trickle down his throat. As it eased the burning there, he looked over to Shawn who had also taken a drink.

"Shawn this is delicious and thanks."

"What for, Lassie?"

"For being you, Shawn; for just being you and you know what, Shawn.

"What?"

"I love you, Mr Shawn Spencer."

"I love you too, Mr Carlton Lassiter. Now let's find a good place to spend the night."

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing**


	3. Look at what I found

**Chapter 3: Look What I Found?**

Lassiter watched Shawn as he scanned their surroundings. He was amazed at how quickly Shawn took everything in. Suddenly, Shawn started to head off towards a rocky outcrop that disappeared behind the jungle trees.

"Shawn! Where are you going?"

"It looks like there's a cave a little way off the coast up there. I just want to check it out. If it's what I think it is, it will be good for us to stay in."

"Shawn, I can't see anything. Are you sure?"

Shawn stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Lassiter.

"Am I sure...! Am I sure! Don't you trust me?" Shawn said with teary, puppy dog eyes.

"Of cause I trust you, Shawn. It's just, well, I feel so bad about getting us stuck here, that... that I'm feeling lost."

By the time Lassiter finished he was whispering and his head was hanging down.

"Lassie, Lassie, darling, look at me please!"

Lassiter looked up at Shawn, tears falling down his cheeks. He felt ashamed at this show of affection. Never before in his life had he ever shown his true feelings 'til Shawn came along. Even Victoria, his wife, never saw the real him.

"Lassie, do you know how I get by with everything I see?"

"No."

"Lassie, I believe everything happens for a reason and I just roll with the blows. So right now I believe we're here, on this island for a reason. What that reason is, I don't know yet. But, I know, we will soon. Please stop blaming yourself."

"But, Shawn..."

"No buts here, in fact, I can't see anything here that looks like an ashtray, that a butt could go in. Understand?"

"Yes, Shawn," Lassiter said with a sigh. He had learned a long time ago not to try and understand Shawn's logic. The best thing was just to go with the flow, as his husband always said.

"I think we should go and check out that cave. How about it, Lassie"

"Ok, Shawn, you lead the way."

As they reached the outcropping of rock, Lassiter could now see the cave a little way up from the beach. He turned and looked back at where they had came from and, try as he might, he could not work out how Shawn had seen the cave from way back there. When he turned back around Shawn had already climbed up to the mouth of the cave.

"Be careful, Shawn."

"I will."

And with that he disappeared inside. About fifteen minutes later he reappeared.

"It's great inside, Lassie. There's plenty of space and an area where we can have a fire."

"Sounds great, but how do I get up there?"

While Shawn had been gone Lassiter had tried to climb up, but couldn't. The rocks were either too sharp or too slippery.

"Oh, it might be easier if you came in through the cave down there."

"What?"

When Lassiter looked back up, Shawn was gone.

"Shawn?"

"Yes, Carlton?"

Lassiter turn to find Shawn standing beside him. He looked back up to the cave and then back to Shawn. "How did you...?" he wondered aloud, staring at Shawn.

"Through that cave over there," Shawn said, a smile on his face, pointing to another hole in the rock off to the side. "It leads up to the higher one."

"Oh!"

"Come on, Lassie, we still need to do a few things before the sun sets and it is getting late."

"Right, what do you want me to do?"

"Well...?"

"What, Shawn?"

"Well... While I was up there I could see our boat, and I was wondering if you might want to go for a swim?"

"What for Shawn?"

"Well, there could be a few things we could use on it."

"Like, what?"

"Like stuff to cook with, matches, food, and other thing."

"Oh. Yeah. You're right, and you can't swim, right?"

"That's right," Shawn said with a nod of his head

"Ok, let's go."

"Are you really going to do it, Carlton?"

"Yes, I'll swim over and get the life raft. Then I'll come back, get you and you can help me find what we need and load it onto the raft."

"Sounds good to me so when do we start?"

"First of all, Shawn, we have to get to the boat."

"Yeah, I forgot." Shawn shrugged then led Lassiter to the water's edge and walked up the beach a bit. At first Lassiter though Shawn was wrong about what he saw. But when they both stopped and looked back, there on the end of the rocky outcrop with the waves battering it was the boat. She looked like she was well and truly stuck on the rocks. Lassiter looked hard at the way the waves were crashing around and how the water just below the surface was behaving. After a few minutes he decided he could reach the boat safely.

"Ok, Shawn, I'm going in."

"Be careful."

"I will, and when I get back we'll go out there, together."

Shawn nodded then gave Lassiter a kiss and hug. "I trust you, Lassie. See you soon."

Lassiter smiled at him, gave him another quick kiss and ran into the water. It was tough going but the current wasn't too strong at this spot. As he drew closer to the boat he noticed the big hole in the side and decided to avoid it, instead coming up to the rocks just short from the boat itself. Climbing out of the water, Lassiter could easy reach the boat by carefully navigating the rocks.

Once on board, he carefully moved around the fallen debris. He smiled when he located the life raft and found it was still in one piece. He lowered it into the water and started to row back. Shawn gave a sigh of relief when Lassiter came into view. A few minutes later Lassiter landed the raft and Shawn was on him like a rocket.

"Easy there, Shawn," Lassiter said once Shawn had let him go. "What was that for?"

"You, you didn't see it?"

"See what?"

"The shark, Lassie, the shark," Shawn said with panic in his voice.

"What shark, Shawn?"

"The one that was following you..? That one," Shawn said, wide eyed and pointing out towards the water.

Lassiter turned to look where Shawn was pointing, to see a very big shark just going under the water. He swallowed hard.

"It's ok, Shawn, I'm safe and so are you."

"Yeah, we're safe."

"Are you ready to go and get what we need?"

"Yes, let go."

They hopped into the raft and Lassiter started to row out. Shawn never took his eyes off the water. He was looking out for the shark.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing**


	4. Danger on the wreck

**Chapter 4: Danger on the Wreck**

Lassiter managed to get them to the boat, safe and sound. Once on board, Lassiter let Shawn take over. He stood there and watched as Shawn scanned the deck. As a wave crashed against the side of the ship, she moved a little. Shawn's eyes widened with fear, and he quickly dropped to the deck. Lassiter ran over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Are you sure the boat is safe?"

"As safe as she can be, wedged up on these rocks, Shawn. Let's just get what we need and get going, ok?"

"You don't have to tell me twice." He saw the smile on Carlton's face. "What are you smiling at?"

"You!" he said. "I just cannot work out how you can take on killers and murderers like you do, but you're scared of the beautiful sea."

"It's easy to deal with killers, as you can predict what they might do next. But you cannot predict what the sea is going to do."

"What do you mean?"

"One minute it could be calm and the next a raging storm. It can be calm and smooth on the surface but could hide a rip tide underneath. And another thing is; it's hard to see what is underneath the surface. Like sharks and other things that can kill you."

Shawn had freaked himself out so much he started to shiver.

"Shawn?" Lassiter said shaking his head. "Shawn, I can see your logic in that, but we can't see what's in that jungle either and that scares me. So does the idea of trying to row back in the dark. If you get what I mean?"

"Right, of course, let's get going." Shawn got up and headed to the cabin, but he pulled up short when he saw it was full of water.

"Damn, the hole in the side must have leaked the water into the main cabin," Lassiter said as he watched Shawn's reaction to the sight in front of him. "Shawn what do we need from down there?"

"Why?"

"So I can go down and get whatever you need."

"But there's water down there, Lassie."

"No, Shawn! I thought it was snow. Of cause there's water down there, that's why I'm going down there, not you."

"Sorry."

"No, Shawn, I'm sorry! I'm the one who took us on this trip and I'm the one who miscalculated and got us shipwrecked, and I'm sorry. I know you have this fear and my being sarcastic doesn't help."

"No, it doesn't." Shawn took a deep breath. "Ok, we need a mattress and some sheets and blankets."

"Got it," Lassiter said while he was thinking. "Will the sleeping bags do for the mattress?"

"Yeah, they will, and save a lot of space."

"What else?"

"A few pots and pans, the medical kit, and if you can find some matches and the fishing lines and net would be good, too, and..."

"Whoa, slow down there, Shawn, how do you expect us to get all this stuff back to land?"

"I thought we could put some of the water barrels together for a raft. We'll need them too, anyway."

"Ok, I'll get all that. You look in the kitchen and get the food and the pots and pans. I'll also get some changes of clothing for us as well. Now, is there anything else?"

Shawn started to go through a list in his head, then spoke aloud as he formed the list, "Food, water, matchers, cooking utensils, sleeping bags and changes of clothes, fishing gear and medical kit. Oh, and we could take the torches and batteries, and the Radio! That's it for now, I think."

"That's all, you think? Ok, Shawn, you're in charge. So let's get going. What are you going to do first?"

"I'll get the barrels tied together, and then I'll start loading it up. Once I got my stuff on, I'll start to load yours."

"Sounds like a good plan and, Shawn?"

"Yes, Lassie, what do want?"

"Be careful."

"You to Shawn," Lassie said with a smile.

With that they went their own way. Shawn was so scared that he tiptoed everywhere. But he got the barrels tied together and a few loose boards became a floor. He grabbed a few boxes and also tied them on, for them to put everything in. After grabbing the radio, a few maps and books for them to read, he then entered the kitchen.

It was dry and he quickly found the cooler and filled it with the food from the fridge. He took it out to the raft and tied it down. Looking over to the door that led downstairs, he saw that Lassiter had brought a lot of the stuff he wanted already. Before heading back to the kitchen he headed over and loaded up the stuff Lassiter had. He then went back to his job. He loaded the remaining food and utensils that he wanted and a few other things he found.

He then returned to load the rest of Lassiter's stuff, but there wasn't anything else. It had been at least fifteen minutes and Shawn started to worry. Carefully putting his head through the opening he called out.

"Carlton. Is everything ok?"

But he got no answer. All he heard was the crashing of the waves, and a cry of a sea gull.

"Lassie, this isn't funny?''

Still nothing, Shawn started to make his way down the stairs, stopping short where the water met the stairs. Looking around, he couldn't see Lassiter anywhere. Sitting on the table was a suite case with clothes in it and a few other things. Lassiter had already put up the sleeping bags and the clothes were the last things he needed to get.

Shawn dared to take a few more steps and started to shiver from the cold water as well as the fear, which started creeping up inside of him. Suddenly, out the corner of his eye, he saw something heading for him from under the water. Moving as fast as he could, he tried to turn around and get out of the water, but in his attempt he slipped and fell backwards into the water. The next thing he felt was something grabbing him so he started to struggle.

"Shawn?"

"Lassie, help, it's got me?"

"SHAWN!"

Lassiter's voice broke through Shawn's panic attack, and he started to calm down a bit.

"Shawn, stop hitting me."

"Lassie, oh god, Carlton it's you. I thought it was..."

Lassiter turned Shawn around in his arms and pulled him in closer as Shawn started to cry.

"Shawn, I'm sorry. I saw you fall and I didn't think. I just grabbed you because you can't swim and..."

Lassiter's speech was pulled up short by Shawn's lips on his. They were pulled apart when the ship tilted to one side.

"What was that?" Shawn asked looking around.

"The waves must be getting stronger, and they're starting to shift the boat. Shawn, we need to go now," Lassiter said as he held Shawn's head so he could look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, let's go."

Lassiter grabbed the case and followed Shawn up onto the deck. Placing the case on the raft, they then pushed it off the edge. As it hit the water, another wave rocked the boat sending Shawn and Lassiter backwards. Getting up Lassiter grabbed Shawn and pushed him towards the life raft. Once Shawn was safely in the raft, Lassiter passed him the rope to tie the two rafts together.

"Done, Carlton; let's get going, please."

"I'm on my way down now, Shawn," Lassiter yelled. Just as he started to climb over another wave struck, this time sending Lassiter flying into the water. He came up just off the side of the raft, but he was caught in a rip that started to pull him out to deeper water.

"Shawn, throw me a rope!"

Shawn grabbed a rope and went to throw it to Lassiter, but he froze when he saw the shadow of the shark heading their way.

"Shawn?"

Lassiter stopped what he was going to say when he, too, spied the shark. Lassiter knew he was too far from Shawn for the rope to be any good now. Reaching down to his belt, Lassiter pulled out the knife he had put there. Watching the shark getting closer, Shawn didn't know what to do.

"Shawn, row to shore."

"What? No I can't leave you there, the shark!"

"Shawn! Row the boat to shore and I promise you, I will meet you there. Not straight away, but I will be there. Go!"

"But...?"

"Go, Shawn, NOW!"

Shawn didn't want to leave Lassiter, but he knew there was nothing he could do to help him either, so he did what he was told to do. As he rowed back he kept his eyes on Lassiter the whole time. A few moments later Lassiter went under the water and Shawn couldn't see him anywhere.

As Shawn hit land he pulled both rafts onto the beach and then he sat down, staring out over the water.

"I'll wait, Lassie; I'll sit here and wait for you. Wait until you get here, just like you said you would."

And Shawn did; he sat there looking out over the water at the sunset while silent tears ran down his cheeks.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing**


	5. The next day

**Chapter 5: A Loan Figure in the Morning.**

In the early light of dawn, a lone figure with bare feet walked up to where Shawn had fallen asleep. The person stood over Shawn for a few minutes before moving over to the two rafts. Slowly going through the items, he found what they he looking for. Just as he about to take a bite out of the apple, someone went flying through the air at him, sending both of them sprawling to the ground.

Shawn had woken up sensing that someone was watching him. When he rolled over, he saw a figure going through the items on the rafts. As soon as he saw the person take some food, he bolted at him in a flying tackle. Both of them came crashing down onto the sand.

"This is mine and you can't have any."

Shawn started to scream at the stranger, who was holding his wrists so he couldn't hit him.

"It's MINE. Mine... mine..."

Shawn passed out from exhaustion. The man allowed Shawn's head to lay flat against his chest. He stroked Shawn's hair as he whispered, "its ok, Shawn. It's ok. I'm back now and I'm not leaving you again."

Lassiter slowly and carefully rolled Shawn off him. He went over to the raft and got out a blanket and placed it over Shawn. He then picked up the apple, washed it off and sat down beside Shawn and ate it. Afterwards, Lassiter left Shawn to sleep and started to move the items into the cave.

He was weak from fighting the shark and rift so that he could make it back to Shawn. He had spent the better part of the night making his way back to where he found Shawn. It was almost the same spot, where they both had been washed ashore earlier the day before. Lassiter passed out and spent the rest of the night lying on the sand.

When he woke up his first thought was of Shawn. Finding him asleep and feeling hungry, Lassiter had decided to let Shawn sleep, while he got something to eat so he could build-up his strength. He wasn't expecting Shawn to tackle him.

It took him almost three hours to move all of the items into the lower cave, but he was pleased with what he had gotten done. Looking at Shawn, who was still asleep on the sand, he decided to join him.

By this time the sun was high in the sky, so to protect Shawn; Lassiter had made a makeshift shelter over him. So, yes, he was very proud and when Shawn was ready, he could show Lassiter where he wanted everything. But right now he needed sleep, and he needed to feel Shawn next to him. Snuggling down onto the sand, Lassiter wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him close. He was asleep within minutes, but what he didn't know was that just off the coast, a storm was brewing.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing**


	6. Back together again

**Chapter 6: Back Together Again**

Shawn woke up feeling safe and warm. At first he was not sure why, then he felt a pair of arms around his waist, and someone spooned up against him. As he lay there, the memories of the day before started to flow back, and the safe feeling started to disappear. It was being replaced by a rising fear.

'Who was behind him? Where did they come from? Where is Carlton?'

The questions ran rampant inside his head and as they continued, his panic grew. Throwing himself into the blow, he swung his elbow as hard as he could into the person's side, just as Lassiter had showed him.

The stranger let Shawn go so he could wrap his arms around his side, where Shawn had just hit him. Shawn took this opportunity to get up, turn around to place a hard kick to the stomach, but the man managed to grab Shawn's leg and threw him onto the ground. Moving very quickly, Shawn's attacker managed to get up on top of him and pin his wrists down.

"Get off me. Let me go. Carlton, help me!" Shawn shouted, as he struggled against the weight on top of him.

"Shawn, SHAWN, It's me, Carlton. Shawn, look at me!"

Shawn stopped his attack and opened his eyes. There above him, was Lassie. He was battered and bruised. Lassiter had no shirt on, and there were cuts all over his chest. On one shoulder Shawn could see where the shark had gotten him.

"Carlton! Oh god, Carlton, it's you!"

Shawn then pulled Lassiter into a great big hug and kiss, but being careful not to hit any of his wounds. Lassiter leaned into the kiss, gently, as he hurt everywhere. And Shawn's elbowing him didn't help. As they pulled apart, Lassiter noticed that Shawn was looking at him funny.

"Shawn, what's wrong?"

"You are here, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, why?"

"The shark, I saw you go under the water and..."

"It's ok, Shawn, I'm safe. I'm here now, and we're both safe, ok?"

Shawn just nodded his head, and let his eyes move over what he could see of Lassiter's body again. After a few minutes they made their way back to Lassiter's eyes. Shawn could see the pain and tiredness inside.

"Carlton?"

"Yes, Shawn?"

"Even though I love it when you're on top, do you mind getting off me, please!"

"Oh. Sorry!"

"It's not that I wasn't enjoying it, but I want to check out your wounds."

"I'm fine, I promise you that."

"Let me be the judge of that, please?"

"Alright, but let's go into the shade first. It's starting to get hot."

Shawn followed Lassiter into an area of shady trees. After Shawn had catalogued all of Lassiter's wounds to memory, he decided to get the first aid kit. Glancing over to where the rafts were, he was surprised to see them empty.

"Oh! No! No! NO!"

"Shawn, what's wrong?" Lassiter said as he looked over the beach, expecting to see something bad like maybe the shark walking across the beach, although he was not sure why this thought entered his mind, but he saw nothing.

"All the stuff is gone. It must have been that person I saw earlier."

Suddenly, Lassiter burst into laughter when he realised that Shawn was talking about him.

"What's so funny?"

The smile disappeared very quickly when Shawn turned to him.

"Shawn! That was me. I had just gotten back and you were asleep, so I went to get something to eat and the next thing I know, you had tackled me."

"What? Did you hit me or something?"

"No, you passed out from exhaustion. So I put all the stuff into the lower cave and then; I laid down with you. Sorry, Baby!"

"Oh, Lassie I'm sorry, on both counts. Well, let's go to the cave and get the first aid kit. Then we'll see where to put everything."

"Sounds like a plan. Afterwards, we'll be able to see what else we might need from the boat."

After saying that, he looked at Shawn seeing the fear in his eyes. He quickly added, "I'll go by myself, don't worry."

"Lassie, I nearly lost you. You're not going out there again. We've got all we need, each other."

Lassiter smiled, agreeing with his husband.

They got up and walked over to the lower cave. As they entered Shawn looked at where Lassiter had put all the stuff, turning around he smiled at him.

"You did well, Lassie."

"Thanks. I put the first aid kit up there."

Lassiter pointed towards a ledge on the wall. Shawn got it down and put cream on Lassiter's wounds. He then walked around, in front of Lassiter and knelt down, looking him straight into his eyes.

"Carlton, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Shawn!"

Shawn lowered his head took in a deep breath, and then returned his glaze to Lassiter's eyes.

"Lassie, one of the many jobs I did, when I was travelling, was a trainee nurse."

"So?"

"Lassie, one of the wounds on your back needs to be stitched."

"And you're going to stitch it, right?"

"I'm afraid so, Babe."

Lassiter took Shawn's head into his hands, and gazed into his eyes.

"Shawn, I trust you. I know you don't trust me, completely."

"I..."

"Shawn! I know. I know that when you do trust me, you will tell me the truth about how you do what you do. But I trust you completely. If you say you need to stitch me up, then you need to stitch. Understand?"

"Yes, Lassie, I do, and thank you." Shawn leaned in and kissed him. Then he moved around to Lassiter's back and started to prepare.

"Lassie, this is going to hurt. I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry, Shawn; I know you don't mean it!"

Lassiter crunched up his face as Shawn started. The pain was bad, but he knew it had to be done, and he did trust Shawn. When Shawn finished, he passed Lassiter a drink of something.

"Here, Lassie, drink this."

Lassiter looked at the brown liquid and took a sip. "Shawn, this is brandy!"

"Yes, I know that, but it will help with the pain."

"Couldn't you have given this to me before you started?"

"No! It would have made your blood thin and you would have bled too much. Now let's get something to eat and then work out where we'll put everything."

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving."

"Me, too"

And as they sorted through the food supplies, outside the cave a low rumble of thunder could be heard.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing**


	7. Inside the cave and a storm

**Chapter 7: Inside the Cave and a Storm.**

They ate a small meal of fruit and vegetables. Shawn pointed out that until they found another food source, they need to save the little food they had. When they were done eating, Shawn and Lassiter went about setting up the caves. Shawn looked around at what they had.

"Right, the bedding and clothes can go up top. So we'll sort out that first. What do you think, Carlton?"

"Shawn, you're the boss, remember."

"Ok, but I'd like it if we were both in charge."

"That's fine with me, but you know more about camping then I do, where I know more about the ocean then you do."

"Ok, well, come on then; let's get started, before that storm hits."

"What storm?"

As if to answer Lassiter's question, a low rumbling sound entered the cave, giving an eerie feeling to it. Lassiter gave Shawn a look that asked, 'How did you know that?'

"I saw the clouds off the coast as we were walking to the cave," Shawn said shrugging his shoulders as if it was just a simple answer. Lassiter shook his head and started to pick up the suit case with the clothes in it.

"Just put them in the upper cave for now. We'll sort which level everything will go on first, and then work out where to put everything."

"Ok, sounds like you've got a plan. So, clothes and bedding, what else will go up there?"

"Right, the first aid box is better down here." Shawn started talking low, almost mumbling. "We can put together a small one to take with us when we walk."

Lassiter had looked over to Shawn as he said this and realised that Shawn was talking to himself. He smiled and shook his head and then carried the suit case up to the higher level. When he came back down the ramp he found the sleeping bags and bedding piled at the bottom. He made one more trip to take them to the upper cave. Shawn had started to organise the lower cave. At the far back of the cave, Lassiter noticed that Shawn was struggling with a water barrel.

"Here, let me."

"Thanks."

"Where do you want it?"

"Can you see the other one there?" Shawn pointed to a barrel at the back of the cave.

"Yes, do you want this one next to it?"

"Please."

Shawn stood there and watched Lassiter as he moved the barrel where he wanted it. He was still shirtless and Shawn stared at the bare back, his eyes stopping at the stitches he had put in earlier, satisfied that they were still intact. He watched as Lassiter's muscles flexed and the sweat ran down his bare back. He was so intent on watching a drop of sweat he didn't realise it was actually on his chest and that Lassiter had turned around and was now watching him.

"Shawn!"

Shawn blushed as he realised he had been caught. Very quietly he answered Lassiter.

"Yes?"

"Shawn, we're not going to get this work done if you keep looking at me like that."

"Sorry, but have I ever told you, you're so sexy?"

"Yes, you have. But right now isn't the right time, and you know that. So, what do you have for us to do next?"

With each word Lassiter had taken a step closer to Shawn, and was now up against him. Shawn looked up and swallowed hard. Reaching up he pressed their lips together. After they broke apart he wrapped his arms around Lassiter's waist.

"Sorry, I was just so scared that I had lost you with that shark. I just can't take my eyes off you, just in case you disappear."

"I know, Shawn, but I'm not going anywhere. Now let's just get this work finished so we can spend some time, just relaxing together."

Shawn sighed; he really did have something else on his mind. "Well I need those two barrels over here as well, but one is empty and I want it on the other side wall."

Ok, I'll get the full one and you get the empty one. Deal" Lassiter said with one eye brow raised.

"Deal" replied Shawn

About an hour and half later, the two caves were done. Upstairs, as Shawn called it, was the bed room, and down stairs was the living room and kitchen areas. Both Shawn and Lassiter surveyed their work. They had the sleeping bags and bedding laid out in one corner which had a wall to protect them from the wind. On the other side, another small area which they managed to put a few sticks across made a nice wardrobe. Shawn had also managed to set up the chairs and a little table for them to be able to sit and lookout over the beach.

Downstairs, the cave split into three areas. One side, the closest to the jungle, became their kitchen. A small opening in the side that lead up to the top of the rocks made this the perfect fireplace. A small river or inflow was at the back which Shawn set up a small cabinet he had grabbed for the fridge. He explained to Lassiter that the cold water would help keep the food fresh longer and if any animals got in, well it would help keep them away from the food as well. Then he had placed the water barrels for easy access. The empty one was for rubbish and, since the cave had a lot of 'shelves', that's where they put the cooking utensils.

The second one which had the third going off it became the bathroom. This was because it had a small waterfall falling from the back of it. Shawn also tested the water only to find that the water was fresh, so it also became their water supply. The last cave became the toilet. It also had a small river flowing through it but when Shawn checked it did not link to the one in the kitchen.

In the main entrance they had placed the other chairs and table Shawn had grabbed. Last but not least, they placed the fishing nets that Shawn had grabbed over the entries to both caves. This was to kept animals away, but also to hide the caves.

Just as they decided to cook up some of the meat for dinner, a clap of thunder rang out, making both of them jump. Lassiter looked at Shawn for a moment and then moved to light the fire as well as some of the candles they had placed around the room. Shawn, being afraid of storms, shadowed Lassiter's moves. Finely after cooking the food, they sat down to eat it and watched as the storm raged outside.

The storm itself took it's fury out on the island, knocking over trees and washing their boat off the rocks and sending it to its watery grave. Just off the coast on the other side of the island, a small boat was also fighting a losing battle with the storm.

Lassiter turned to Shawn who has fallen asleep in his chair. Smiling at him Lassiter thought about these last few days on the island, and gave a glance at the radio sitting on one of the shelves, he wondered if Shawn would be able to get it going or not, and wondered what everybody back home was doing now. He got up, and with a bit of a struggle, he picked up Shawn and carried him to bed. Just as he closed his eyes he wondered what the island had planned for them tomorrow.

Just as sleep took Lassiter over, the little boat lost its fight against the storm and came crashing down onto the beach. A lone shadow bolted out of the wreck and into the darkness. The fleeing figure weaved its way across the island, coming out of the jungle on the other side. She collapsed just outside the cave.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing**


	8. Boys meet girl

**Chapter 8: Boys Meets Girl**

Shawn stretched, yawning as the smell of the ocean breeze reached him, awaking all his senses. He reached over to find that Lassiter wasn't there. Shawn sat up as panic started to rise up inside of him. Did he dream it all or did it really happen. Looking around he saw he was inside the cave and everything was how they had set it up. Shaking his head to clear it from the negative thoughts he was having, Shawn decided to get up, go down stairs and see if he could find Lassie.

What he found, was definitely not what he was expected. Oh, yes, he found Carlton for sure, but he was sitting at the table with a girl. Giving them both a once over, Shawn tried to assess the situation. Carlton was sitting there with a very concerned look on his face, and his gun in his hand.

The girl was young and had light brown skin. She also had jet black shoulder length hair which gave her the look of a native. Her clothes were torn, and because she looked about Shawn's size he quickly and quietly ducked back up stairs and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt for her to put on. When he came back down, Lassiter had moved from the seat he was on to standing at the entrance of the cave looking out.

"Hi, I'm Shawn."

The girl jumped a little when Shawn spoke and turned around to see a thin white man, with mouse brown hair, and brown eyes looking at her. His smile reached almost half way across his face and the gleam in his eyes seemed to be dancing. She returned the smile and then turned to look at Lassiter.

"He is handsome."

Shawn could see the blush rising in Lassiter's face and the tips of his ears turning bright pink. A small smile appeared on his face; he then turn around to face the two who were watching him.

"Yes, Shawn is very handsome."

"Lassie, darling," Shawn said with a bit of a whine in his voice. "Where did you find her, and you know you can't keep her," Shawn said with a little bit of laughter

Lassiter shook his head in disbelief that Shawn had actual said that and with her right there.

"Shawn!" Lassiter said as he looked over to the young girl sitting there. "Sorry about that. He has a bad tendency to misbehave."

"That's ok, I understand. You did say he is a hand full."

"He said... what!? I'm a hand full. That's great; just great. I come down here and find you two sitting at the table talking. I went back up stairs to get you some more clothes to wear and he has the balls to say I'm a hand full."

"Shawn, Shawn, calm down, please. Tanya here got shipped wrecked last night during the storm. She made her way through the jungle to the entrance of the cave and collapsed. I found her this morning when I went out to go for a jog, alright?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cause any trouble." She said looking at Shawn with her big brown eyes.

Shawn let out a deep breath, looked at her and Lassiter again and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Would you like to change into something a little bit better that what you have on?"

"Yes, thank you," she said with a seductive smile.

Shawn just rolled his eyes and gave her the clothes.

"You can change up there."

"Thank you!" she said with a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

After she left, both Shawn and Lassiter moved into the kitchen area.

"I don't trust her," Shawn said in a low whisper.

"Shawn..."

"No, Carlton, I do not trust her. Where did she come from?" Quickly Shawn held up his hand to stop Lassiter from saying whatever he was about to say. "Don't; don't just say she's from a wreck. Yes, I believe that could be true, but where is the rest of the crew. You're not going to tell me that she's either the sole survivor or that she was on her own."

"No, Shawn, I'm not going to tell you that. In fact..." Lassiter looked over to see if their guest was coming down at the moment. "The fact is when the ship crashed onto the beach it broke in two which allowed her to escape. She had been taken by pirates. God only knows what they have done to her."

"Pirates... Lassie, really... pirates?"

"Yes, Shawn, pirates. Why?"

"It's just, well; a bit farfetched for my liking that's all."

"Ok, Shawn. We'll talk about this later while we're looking for a food supply."

"And keeping an eye out for pirates, Arr..."

"Shawn, just help me with breakfast, please."

"You're the captain," Shawn said giving Lassiter a great big smile and a kiss on the lips.

Meanwhile, up stairs, Tanya was listening in on the two men below. A smile appeared on her face when it seemed that Shawn had given into Lassiter's wishes. She then walked over to the chair, put down the clothing Shawn had given her and carefully slipped out of the torn clothing that she was wearing. Quickly she slipped into the others.

Reaching down she searched through the clothes she had taken off. Her hand brushed a crossed cold, hard metal. Pulling out the knife she looked at it with a gleam in her eyes. A noise suddenly pulled her from her trance.

"Are you finished changing up there? Breakfast is ready," Lassiter called up

"Yeah, I'm just about done." She called back as she slipped the knife into the sheath and into the waist band of the jeans.

"I'm always ready," she whispered to herself as she headed down to the lower level.

As she reached the table, Lassiter was just putting three plates on to the table. Each one had an egg, a few pieces of bacon and fried tomato. Sitting in the middle was a bowl with fruit in it.

"Sorry, it's not much but we've only been on the island for a couple of days ourselves and we haven't yet found a food source. This all came off our boat."

"Where is your boat?"

"On the rocks just off the beach," Lassiter said, looking toward the mouth of the cave.

"Not anymore; it's gone," Shawn said, interrupting Lassiter.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Sure you are," Shawn whispered to himself.

But Lassiter heard him and gave Shawn a glare that he hadn't used on Shawn for a long time. The glare he used to give him when they first met.

"So, Tanya, do you have a last name?"

"Shawn..." Lassiter growled

"Yes... yes I do, it's Thompson. Tanya Thompson"

"Thompson... Tanya Thompson, that name sounds familiar."

"Yeah, my dad's the head of a big fashion magazine called 'Today's Boys, Tomorrow's Men'."

"Wow, I read that magazine all the time. Your dad really knows his stuff."

Shawn's words are cut short when Tanya started to cry.

"Tanya, it's ok. I'm sure whatever Shawn said to upset you, he's sorry for it."

"Yeah, Tanya, I am really, really sorry."

"Thanks. I was with my parent's when they... the pirates, attacked. I don't know what they did with them, or if they're even still alive."

"It's ok, Tanya. We'll protect you, don't worry, you're safe now," Lassiter said as he rocked Tanya in a gentle hug.

Shawn on the other hand watched the scene before him carefully. He still couldn't shake the feeling something here was not right.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, a small boat lands just up from the one that wrecked that night. Just off the coast and just past the reef, a larger ship was anchored. The men from the smaller boat walked up to the wrecked one. Two men entered, but returned after about five minutes; shaking their heads.

"Sorry, Sir, they're all dead. Either they died when the boat wrecked or they've had their throats slit, and she isn't aboard."

The man, the other sailor was talking too turned towards the jungle. Shaking his head he turns backed to the others.

"Right, we'll spend this morning taking the forensics that we need from the boat, and get these poor souls back to the mainland for burial. Then we will go after that woman before she can kill anyone else. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir!" the officers replied together then went off to do their jobs.

"Excuse me, Detective Hunt, but how are we going to find her in all that." He pointed to the jungle ahead of them.

"With luck, Sergeant Shorts, with luck"

Back at the cave Lassiter was getting ready to head out.

"Lassie, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to see if there is anyone else out there."

"You're not leaving me here with her."

"Shawn, you'll be fine, Tanya is asleep and I won't be long." With that he gave Shawn a long deep kiss.

"But..."

"Shawn, trust me."

"Promise you won't be long."

"I won't. I love you Shawn."

"Love you too, Carlton." Shawn said as he watched Lassiter disappear into the jungle. "I love you too.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing**


	9. A sticky situation

**Chapter 9: A Sticky Situation.**

Lassiter weaved his way slowly through the jungle. It was hard going as the ground was wet and slippy from the rain. Whenever he saw something that looked like a path of some sort, it either became a dead end or just stopped in a great big drop.

Twice he nearly fell down a steep slope and when his feet when out from under him, he fell through some bushes. Lassiter wondered how in the world Tanya made it through this mess at night, during the storm, without hurting herself.

As he slipped and fell over a hidden rock for the hundredth time, he ended up amongst some type of fern, which was covered in vines. As he struggled to free himself from the vines he heard noises coming from nearby. Stopping his attempt at escaping from the vines, Lassiter strained his ears to work out what he had heard. Then the noise became voices talking very low, but they were getting louder by the moment as the owners got closer to where he was caught.

In a last attempt to get free, Lassiter pulled out the knife he was carrying. Cutting the vines enough that he could move himself into a more comfortable position, not to mention to hide himself better, Lassiter stayed as still as he could, waiting for the owners of the voices to go by. What he heard made his blood run cold. He could hear two voices, one was deep and rough, the other, although quieter, was still rough but it was commanding.

"What are you going to do with her when you get hold of her this time, Sir?" Rough voice asked.

"I know what I'd like to do to her," the quieter one replied, "but we'll just put her in chains and pray that they will hold her this time."

"With respect, Sir, do you really think that just chains will do; I mean the others thought..."

"I know, I know. But what else can we do. We're not savages, and she does deserve the right to a trial."

"You're right, Sir. Of course you are. But they can't say that she didn't kill all those men aboard that boat, after all she's the only one on this island that could have done it."

"If she isn't, may God have mercy on their souls."

Hearing this, Lassiter could no longer contain himself; the thought that he might have left Shawn with a killer scared the hell out of him. Grabbing his gun, and just after they had passed him, Lassiter crept out of the bushes. He would have gotten the drop on them, if his foot hadn't gotten tangled up with one of the vines again. Instead, he went flying forward, colliding with one of the men, which in turn sent them both over the edge and rolling down the embankment.

When they came to a stop, both men were covered from head to toe in mud. As both men fought to get the upper hand, neither realised that they were sinking deeper and deeper into the mud. Lassiter, trying his best to get a grip of the other man's shirt, suddenly hit the ground with his hand, knowing that he was standing up; he knew this wasn't possible, so he stopped fighting. His opponent, realising that his attacker was no longer attacking him, also stopped. Both men looked at each other for a moment, and then Lassiter's companion spoke.

"Who are you? And you're under arrest for attacking me," said the quieter voice.

Lassiter started to laugh but the seriousness of their situation came back as he felt himself sinking a little bit more.

"Look, I'll tell you who I am and my whole story later, but right now we need to get help. I think we're in quick sand," Lassiter said as quickly as he could. "We need to stay as still as possible."

Quieter voice looked at their situation and came to the same conclusion. Looking up he could see rough voice looking down at them.

"Sergeant, go and get help quickly, now, we're caught in quick sand!" Yelled quieter voice, which wasn't so quiet at that moment.

"Yes, Detective, right away, Sir." And with that, rough voice rushed away to find help

When the detective looked back, he found Lassiter smiling at him.

"What are you smiling at? When we get you out of here you're still under arrest for attacking me."

"Sorry, I shouldn't be smiling. I now know what Shawn means about me, looking at myself from other people's point of view. Look I didn't attack you, I tripped over a vine but I was going to ambush you."

"Oh? And that makes it better, does it? And who is Shawn?"

"No, I'm sorry, I'm not making myself very clear here, am I? Let me start from the beginning."

"Sounds like a good place to start."

"Right, my name is Carlton Lassiter; I'm the head detective of the Santa Barbara Police Department. Shawn and I are here on our honeymoon and..."

"Sorry?"

Lassiter takes a deep breath and slowly releases it. "Shawn is my husband and we are on our honeymoon, is that better?"

"Yes, but why choose a place like this for your honeymoon?"

"We didn't."

"But you just said..."

"Yes, I did say we were on our honeymoon, but we got shipwrecked here about two nights ago."

"Oh, right, go on."

"Well, this morning I got up and found this woman unconscious out front of the cave we were using."

"Tanya?"

"Yes, well she told us that she had been taken by pirates and that you would be looking for her, so I..."

"So you went out looking for us, to see if she was lying or not?"

"Sort of, I just wanted to know where you were and how many, so we could defend ourselves. But I overheard you and your Sergeant talking and I realised I'd been tricked."

"What, just you and not your husband?"

"No, Shawn tried to warn me but I wasn't listening to him, although I should have; he's always right. Anyway I came out of the bushes to confront you, but I tripped on some vines and well, as they say, the rest is history."

"One, if this Shawn is always right, maybe you should listen to him more often, and two, if, and I mean if, I believe you... what do we do now?"

"Well, we need to get out of the quicksand first."

"Good point."

And as if right on queue, the Sergeant appeared with a group of three or four other men. About half an hour later both men were lying flat on their backs up on top of the embankment. Two of the men were standing over Lassiter with guns in their hands.

Lassiter looked at the other detective. "Well, what now?"

"OK," he said sitting up. "You said Tanya is with Shawn, right?"

"Yes."

"Can he defend himself if she attacks him?"

Horror flashed across Lassiter's face at the thought of this woman attacking Shawn. Shaking his head of the images that had entered his mind, Lassiter answered. "No. Why would she attack him?"

"Because she's a murderer, Sir," answered the Sergeant.

"I know about the ones on the ship but who..."

"Who did she kill the first time?" asked the detective.

"Yes."

"Her family" the detective said looking down at his feet. She stabbed her parents at least twenty times each while they were sleeping. She then drowned her two brothers in the bath tub and smothered her baby sister with a pillow."

"Oh, god, Shawn, I've got to get back to him," Lassiter said as he started to stand, but two pairs of hands quickly grabbed his arms, holding him in place.

"You're not going anywhere... yet."

"I'm your only hope of getting to her."

"How do you figure that?"

"I can walk into the cave without upsetting her, and I am a trained detective as well, Detective Hunt."

Detective Hunt looked at Lassiter, and then nodded.

"You're right, Detective Lassiter, but we need a better plan than you just going in there and hoping for the best."

"Agreed," Lassiter replied.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing**


	10. A Plan is Made

**Chapter 10: A Plan is Made**

Detective Hunt and his men headed back to their ship with Lassiter in tow. As they arrived, a few more men exited the ship and greeted their detective.

"Sir...?"

"Sergeant Trip, any news from the mainland?"

"Yes sir," Sergeant Trip said, eyeing off the unknown man. "They said you can use whatever force you deem necessary to apprehend Tanya." He looked back at his senior officer and continued, "But they do want her alive, Sir."

"Some days," Detective Hunt said shaking him head, "I wish I wasn't wearing this badge."

"I know the feeling," commented Lassiter.

Turning to look at Lassiter, Hunt gave him a knowing nod.

"Right, Sergeant Trip, this is Detective Lassiter of Santa Barbara. He and his partner got ship wrecked here a few days ago and at the moment, his husband is with Tanya."

"I'm sorry, may God have mercy on his soul," Sergeant Trip said, placing his hand onto Lassiter's shoulder.

"Why?" Lassiter queried as he looked at the hand on his shoulder.

"Because..." Trip looked over a Hunt and back at Lassiter; pity was showing in his eyes. "Because she won't leave him alive, she never leaves anyone alive."

"To be honest, if she's with Shawn, she'll be the one who'll need pity."

"Why? I thought you said he couldn't defend himself."

"He can't, at least not physically anyway, but trust me, I know Shawn and he drives me up the wall all the time. But I've seen him talk himself out of situations, which no one should be able to walk away from."

"Sounds interesting, and yet you married him?"

"Trust me, Shawn has his good points; now what are we going to do?" Lassiter looked at them with determination to get back to Shawn.

"Right, Trip, get out the map of the island."

Trip did this and laid the map out on the table for them all to see.

"Right," Hunt said. "We are here." He pointed at a spot on the map.

"And by the look of this map the caves we're in are here," Lassiter said, doing the same thing. "It's not a big island is it?"

"No, it's not. Ok. How do you reckon you can get back into the cave without any trouble?'

"Well, as far as Tanya knows, I'm out looking for food. So if I head back now she shouldn't be any the wiser."

"But you haven't got any food."

"No, but I am covered in quicksand; and I've spent the time getting myself out of it."

"Not bad, not bad at all. Do you think you could pull it off?"

"We'll only find out if I get going," Lassiter said, and he didn't try to hide the frustration in his voice.

"Ok, I get it, you want to go?"

"Yes, I do," Lassiter growled.

"Right, we'll follow you after, say, ten minutes. Then we'll wait til you get your husband and yourself outside, and then we'll take her."

"No, I get her out of the cave for you."

"And why is that way, Detective?"

"Because, Detective, there are too many ways for her to escape."

"Really, like what?"

"Well, at the front there are two cave openings, which Shawn and I have covered with nets to hide. Plus there are two rivers flowing through there that she could swim out of."

"Ok, so we wait for you to get her out of the cave."

"Sounds better to me, plus, as far as I know, she could already be outside, with the way Shawn talks, everyone vacates the room." Lassiter laughed at the thought.

"This Shawn of yours sounds like an interesting person. I really hope I get to meet him."

"You might regret those words," again laughing as he spoke.

"Right, get going, Detective, and we'll see you there."

"I hope so." And with that Lassiter headed back off into the jungle.

As he walked, his mind went back over the years since he had met Shawn. He then prayed that they were going to have plenty more. As he neared the beach, he decided to roll in the mud to refresh the mud on his cloths. Looking around and not seeing Shawn or Tanya anywhere, he came out of the jungle, stumbling and gasping for breath. Just as he entered the lower cave he collapsed onto the floor.

"Lassie!" came Shawn's shrill. "Lassie, talk to me?"

"Shawn," Lassiter gasped, "water, please, water."

"Tanya, can you get some water please," Lassiter could hear the panic in Shawn's voice and hoped Shawn would forgive him for tricking him.

While Tanya got the water, Shawn helped Lassiter to the nearby chair. Once Tanya brought over the water, Shawn took the cup and put it to his husband's lips. Lassiter hungrily drank the water. Afterwards, he looked at Shawn and then Tanya.

"Thank you, both," he said, like he was out of breath.

"Lassie, what happened?" Shawn asked, his eyes wondering all over Lassiter, checking for any new injures.

"I fell down an embankment into quicksand. I was just lucky that some of the vines had fallen in with me. Oh, God, Shawn, I didn't think I was going to see you again." With saying that, he pulled Shawn into a kiss.

As they broke apart, Lassiter saw in Shawn's eyes a strange look. It was like a mixture of confusion and suspicion rolled into one.

"Lassie, I told you to be careful. Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Shawn, I was trying to be careful, but the ground was slippery from the rain and..."

Shawn broke Lassiter off by kissing him again.

"It doesn't matter, Carlton, but the next time you leave this cave I'm going with you." The determination in Shawn's eyes told Lassiter he wasn't joking.

"Ok, Shawn. Look, I might just head up stairs and get changed."

"No, you're not," Tanya said with a strong voice.

Both men look at her, Shawn was shocked to hear her speak that way to Lassie, whereas, Lassiter was expecting to see a knife or something pointed at them. Instead she stood there with her arms crossed, staring at them.

"I think he needs a bath first."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I should get cleaned up. I'll just go up and get a change of clothes."

"No, Lassie, I'll do that, you just head into the shower," Shawn said, smiling at him.

"And I'll go and get some lunch ready," added Tanya.

"Ok, see you in the shower, Shawn." Lassiter let out a sigh.

Lassiter went to get up and realised how much his muscles hurt. A loud groan had Shawn quickly by his side. Lassiter tried to give Shawn a reassuring smile but failed as his muscle's protested against him walking again.

"I'm ok, Shawn, just a little sore, that's all."

"Well, being sore or not, I'm helping you into the shower, and then I'll go and get the clothes." Shawn gave him the look of a concerned mother reflected in his eyes. "Tanya, you'll be alright for a moment, won't you?"

"Sure, Shawn; so what do you want me to start cooking?"

"There is a little bit of ham, some potatoes and pumpkin in the back so throw the vegetables into a pot to cook and I'll do the rest when I get back. Oh and don't forget to wash the vegetables first."

"You're the boss, Shawn," Tanya laughed as she walked away.

Shawn wrapped his arm around Lassiter's waist and in turn Lassiter put his arm over Shawn's shoulder. Leaning on Shawn for support they slowly move towards the side cave that was the shower.

"I see you and Tanya have made peace."

"Not really, she sat me down and went through what happened to her, but..."

"But, the story kept changing, right?" Lassiter said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, but how..."

"How did I know; I ran into her pirates."

"You did, but, but you're ok, right?"

"I'm fine, Shawn, in fact their captain, Detective Hunt, was very nice, especially after we ended up in the quicksand together."

"The captain of a pirate ship is a detective, as in a police officer?" Shawn asked, confused.

"Actually, he is a cop and, sorry, Shawn, you were right, she can't be trusted. In fact she's a murderer."

"Wow, do you realise that is the first time you have ever really said I was right," Shawn said as he leaned Lassiter up against the wall of the cave.

"Shawn, I think you are missing the point. When you get my clothes, can you bring my gun as well?"

"Sure, so what's your plan?" At this point Shawn had started to remove Lassiter's clothes.

"We'll have lunch. Then, all of us will go outside to look for a food source. I want you to head towards the ocean with the fishing gear."

"Why?"

"Because Detective Hunt will be out there waiting for us to come out onto the beach and I want you at a safe distance before they come charging in."

"Carlton?" Shawn said looking over his husband's naked body.

"Yes, Shawn?"

"You'll be careful won't you?"

"I'm always am Shawn, always am. Now you better get me under that water and you need to get my clothes."

"Ok, but..." Shawn said as he moved Lassiter towards the falling water.

"But, but what, Shawn?"

"It's going to be cold," he said as he pushed Lassiter under, then bolted out of the cave, laughing.

"I'm going to get you for that, Shawn!" Lassiter yelled at the retreating figure. But he couldn't deny that it did feel good

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing**


	11. The Trap is Set

**Chapter 11: The Trap is Set.**

Shawn came running out the side cave and straight into Tanya. Both parties went tumbling down onto the floor. After they settled down and untangled from each other, Tanya spoke to Shawn.

"What did you do to him?"

"I, I sort of pushed him under the water. Which is sort of cold, that's all," Shawn said blushing.

"That's all, hate to see what would happen if you do something major to him." She giggled.

"Lassie and me, well, we have a love, hate type of relationship, if you know what I mean."

"Not really, but each to their own, I guess. Now the potatoes and pumpkin are on, what would you like me to do with the ham?"

"Put the ham on the table and I'll be back soon. Actually, can you get out all the herbs and spices I've got in there, as well?"

"Sure. You better not keep him under that cold water for too long."

"Right," Shawn said pointing his finger into the air.

Getting up off the floor, they both headed off into their own little area. When Shawn reached the upstairs, he went straight to the nook in the wall that they had turned into the wardrobe. He took down a nice T-shirt, a pair of jeans and the spare pair of sneakers. He laid them out onto the make-shift bed.

He then went over to a crack in the wall; this was where Lassiter had hidden his guns. Putting Carlton's usual gun into the shoes he then wrapped them up in the clothes. Reaching in again, he took out a second gun, this one he put under the clothes and picked them up and headed down stairs.

Seeing that Tanya was still in the kitchen, he placed the clothes on the table and removed the second gun, he then placed it into the fishing tackle box. He jumped when Lassiter called out his name, and again when Tanya also called him.

"What are you doing, Shawn?"

Grabbing the towel that was next to him, he straightened up. "Just getting Lassiter a towel, m'lady," Shawn said smiling at her. He grabbed the clothes off the table and headed off to the shower. When he got there, he found Lassiter sitting on the floor shivering.

"Oh, Lassie, sorry about that," he said, putting a towel around him.

"It's ok, Shawn, did you get..."

"Yes, it's in your shoe, now, put your clothes on."

Lassiter smiled at him, a very sly smile.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"That is the first time you've ever told me to put my clothes on," Lassiter said with laughter.

"Very, very funny Lassie, Ha, Ha!

Lassiter got dressed and then they headed to the kitchen area for dinner.

"About time you two come out of there. The potatoes and pumpkin are done and here is the ham, but what did you want with the herbs?"

"You'll see." With that, Shawn headed into the kitchen.

About five minutes later he emerged with a sauce pan with some sort of liquid inside. Lassiter cut the ham and Tanya dished out the veggies. Shawn was the first to put his sauce over his food, but Lassiter tried a bit on his finger first. It must have been nice, because after that he too poured some over his food and Tanya then follow suit.

They enjoyed their meal, having only light conversation. Lassiter brought up the idea of him and Tanya going to see if they could find some fruit in the jungle, while Shawn did some fishing for tea that evening.

After they had eaten and cleaned up, they all headed outside. It was warm with the sun beating down on them, but a cool breeze had picked up, which made the afternoon very pleasant indeed. Shawn grabbed the tackle box and headed off to the shore line, as Lassiter and Tanya headed off in the other direction towards the tree line.

Suddenly there was shouting behind Shawn. When he turned around the site he saw made his blood run cold. Standing there surround by at least six men was Tanya, who had a knife up against Lassiter's throat. One of the men, who Shawn guessed must be Detective Hunt, was yelling out orders, both to his men as well as to Tanya. In turn she was yelling back at him.

Tanya slowly backed away, holding Lassiter as close to her as she could. Never once did the knife, which was now drawing blood, leave Lassiter's throat. Shawn knew how this was going to end, if someone didn't do something soon.

All of a sudden a single shot rang out and the knife went flying through the air. Lassiter lunged forward out of Tanya's grip as she collapsed onto the ground, holding her injured hand. Two of the officers moved in and started to handcuff her, while Detective Hunt looked around to find out who fired the shot.

He was really surprised when his eyes fell upon the strange man, whom he had guessed was Shawn, standing there with the gun still in his hand. He looked at Lassiter, who was lying on the sand looking up at his husband. As he returned his gaze to Shawn, he watched in amazement as Shawn, without looking, put on the safety switch, released the barrel and held the gun comfortably in his hand. One of the men approached Shawn with an evidence bag and Shawn just placed the gun inside. He then walked over to where Lassiter was now sitting.

"Here, Lassie," Shawn said as he kneeled down beside his husband and handed him a towel. "Put this on your throat"

Lassiter did what he was told; he then looked back at Tanya, who was fighting with the men.

"What's going to happen to her now?" asked Lassiter

"She'll be taken back to the mainland for trial, but I don't think there's going to be one."

"Why not?" asked Shawn.

"Because, I think they'll find her too mentally disturbed to be able to stand trial."

"Oh," a very confused Shawn said. "And us?"

"We'll take you both back to the mainland as well, and get your statements."

"What about our stuff?" Lassiter asked, as he and Shawn got up off the ground.

"We'll send someone back for it, don't you worry."

With that they all headed back to the boat on the other side of the island.

After their interviews, Shawn and Lassiter sat in the bullpen watching the police officers go about their duties. Finely Detective Hunt called them into his Chief's office.

"Chief John, this is Detective Lassiter of Santa Barbara, and this is Shawn Spencer, Detective Lassiter's husband."

"Arr... yes, the two you told me about and they're the ones who helped you capture Tanya, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Right, from what my detective here has said that was some shot you took, Mr. Spencer."

"Yes sir, but it was nothing."

"Nothing, you really think it was nothing. What type of man are you?" Chief John asked.

Shawn looked at Lassiter for help, but Lassiter just stood there shaking his head.

"I, I don't understand the question, sir."

"I mean, most people would want to brag about a shot like that, but you just shake it off as if it wasn't anything special."

"Oh, sorry, but to me it really was nothing."

"Very well, if that is the way you want to go, fine. Now my detective also said that you two are on your honeymoon."

"Yes sir," replied Lassiter.

"So for your reward, for the help in the apprehension of Tanya, we will pay for your hotel room while you are here, as well as your return flights home. How does that sound?"

"Amazing, thank you for that, sir," both Shawn and Lassiter said together.

"Well Detective Hunt, what are you waiting for?"

"Yes sir, please, this way?" he said indicating the door.

Lassiter and Shawn settled into the hotel room. It was a nice cosy room, with a king size bed and a fully stocked mini bar. As they lay down in each other's arm that night to go to sleep, Lassiter asked Shawn a question.

"Shawn, you ok?"

"Yeah, I just wish..." Shawn said, breaking off before he finished.

"Just wish what, Shawn?"

"I just wish we could have stayed on the island, that's all."

"I know the feeling, Shawn, I really do."

They fell into a deep sleep a few moments later. When Shawn woke up Lassiter was gone. Getting out of bed, he went in search of his husband. He found him sitting on the couch talking to someone on the phone. When he saw Shawn standing there he excused himself and hung up.

"So how did you sleep?" Lassiter asked.

"Good. Who was on the phone?"

"No one important; do you want breakfast?" Lassiter said changing the subject.

"Yes, thank you, and who was on the phone?" Shawn asked again, not letting Lassiter off that easily. Letting out a little sigh, Lassiter turned to Shawn.

"If you really need to know, I was planning a surprise for you."

"You were?"

"Yes I was, but you'll get it later today. This morning I want to spend with just you."

"That sounds good to me." Shawn said as he sat down next to his husband and cuddled up against him

"Carlton?"

"Yes, Shawn?"

"What's my surprise?"

"Why you little..." Lassiter's words were cut short as Shawn pulled him into a kiss.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing**


	12. Island Honeymoon and Home Again

**Chapter 12: Island Honeymoon and Home Again.**

Lassiter and Shawn spent that morning wandering around the beautiful capital city. They had landed on a small group of islands that had turned out to belong to Tanya's father. With the murder of her parents and siblings and the fact that Tanya was the murderer, the island's government was struggling to cope.

At the moment they were waiting for the oldest son, and only heir now left, to return to the island. They were all worried as he has never taken an interest in the family's affairs before. Lassiter and Shawn were to meet with him later in the day but now they were enjoying their time with other people.

When they first arrived, Lassiter had been taken to the hospital and had his wounds looked at by a doctor who was happy with the job Shawn had done. They gave him some antibiotics and sent them on their way.

They were now sitting at a nice little cafe to have lunch. Shawn was in heaven, the main income on the island was pineapples and they had a great selection of foods made of said fruit. Lassiter sat there watching his husband, who was like a child let loose in a candy store and was told he could have anything he wanted, free.

"Carlton?"

"Yes, Shawn?"

"This isn't my surprise, or the fact that we're meeting the owner, is it?"

"No, Shawn, neither of them is your surprise," Lassiter said with a laugh.

"So, what is it?"

"Shawn, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

"No," Shawn said, dropping his head, and putting his best pouty face on.

Lassiter couldn't help but laugh out loud now. "No, Shawn, it's not going to work this time." He looked at his watch and then back at Shawn. "But, if you want to find out what it is, you better eat up or we'll be late."

With those words Shawn quickly finished his pineapple upside down cake and they headed off down the street. Stopping in front of a large house, Lassiter checked the address again. Once he was satisfied they had the right house they entered the yard and walked up to the door. Before Lassiter could knock, Shawn rapped on the heavy teak wood. The door opened and Detective Hunt was standing there to greet them.

"Sorry about this, but the owner won't be back for at least two weeks. So, Carlton, does Shawn know what you got planned yet?" Detective Hunt asked

"What? He knows what my surprise is, but you won't tell me and it's my surprise?" Shawn said turning on Lassiter.

For the first time since the night of the engagement party, Lassiter saw those warning signs, which meant big trouble was brewing; he needed to find a way to extinguish it and fast. He then came up with an idea.

"We're going back out to the island to get our stuff. I know how much you hate boats and I just didn't want to upset you too much," Lassiter said looking down at the ground.

Hunt watched this exchange between his new found friends and was confused. Lassiter, who gave off the view that he was afraid of nothing, was now acting more like a child who was trying hard to get out of a spanking, whereas the playful Shawn was more like an alpha wolf that was about to rip a deer to shreds. They stood there, Shawn staring at Lassiter and Lassiter staring at the floor.

"Carlton, look at me." Shawn's voice was low, deep and demanding.

Lassiter slowly raised his head, until he was looking straight at Shawn, easily seeing the anger within. But once Shawn saw the fear in Lassiter's eyes, his anger disappeared and was replaced by guilt.

"Carlton, I'm sorry, so sorry."

"It's ok, Shawn, it is ok," Lassiter replied with tears in his eyes.

Lassiter took the few steps that closed the space between them, pulling Shawn into a hug. "I love you, Shawn, and thank you," he whispered.

"I love you to, Carlton, and I am truly sorry."

Wiping away the tears, they pulled apart. Lassiter then took Shawn's hand and walked him over to the couch. Sitting down, Lassiter started to shake; he now didn't know how Shawn was going to react, when he told him about the real surprise.

"Shawn?"

"Yes, Carlton darling?"

Letting out a sigh Lassiter continued. "Shawn, the rest of the surprise is that, I had made arrangements for us to go back to the island for the rest of our stay."

"You did what?"

"You said that you missed the island and I thought..." Lassiter's words were cut off by Shawn's lips on his.

"I love that idea, Carlton, thank you."

"You're really happy with this?"

"Yes, I am."

"There have been a few changes, though," Detective Hunt added. Suddenly Detective Hunt felt very uncomfortable as both men stared at him. "We couldn't have you using the toilet and shower you had set up, so we have put up portable ones. And although you can fish, we don't want you to kill any of the animals there. We will do a food drop every two days, plus you will have a working radio, in case of an emergency."

"Sound goods to me. Shawn...?"

"You really mean we can go back to the island and stay there for two weeks?" he asked hope shining in his eyes.

"Yes, Shawn, we can."

Shawn jumped up from where he was standing and gave Hunt a great big bear hug. "I take it then, he's happy?" the Detective asked Lassiter

"Yes, he is." Lassiter then mouthed "thank you" to the Detective.

Detective Hunt just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Two hours later, they were on a small boat, heading for the island. Shawn was sitting up front with Lassiter, who had a protective arm around him. Once they beached, Shawn went running up to the cave. Except for the portable toilet and shower the caves were just the same as they had left them.

"Shawn, Shawn, come outside and say goodbye."

Shawn emerged from the cave and waved to the group that had brought them back to the island.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Shawn yelled out as the small boat disappeared into the distant.

"Come on, Lassie; let's finally explore our honeymoon island," Shawn shouted to Lassie as he started to unpack the items that they brought over.

"No, Shawn, it will be getting dark soon; we'll explore tomorrow. Help me unpack and get dinner ready and I'll show you a real reason to call it a honeymoon island."

Shawn needed no more encouragement and soon they were lying in each other's arms and were just about asleep when Shawn said quietly, "Thank you, Lassie, for the best honeymoon ever."

"You're welcome, Shawn, and I love you."

"I love you too, Lassie." The next minute, the only sound heard was that of light snoring.

The next day, Lassiter was woken by the smell of bacon frying and the sound of Shawn singing. He slowly wandered down from the top floor to the lower area to find Shawn in the kitchen. Lassiter leaned up against the wall and just watched Shawn move around the small cave. He looked happy, very happy, and Lassiter would have to say so was he.

For the first time in his life, he didn't have to worry about anything. He didn't need to worry about work. He didn't have to worry about his past. All he had to think about was his future. And he wasn't worried about it, as long as Shawn was in it and he wasn't worried that Shawn wouldn't be.

"Lassie, you're awake," Shawn said looking at him.

"Of course I am. How can I possible sleep with that lovely smell of bacon filling up the cave?" Lassiter replied with a smile. "And the bed was cold without you in it."

Shawn lowered his head as the blush rose up his cheeks. Then he suddenly turned around and flipped the bacon.

"Well, it's going to be ready soon. So do you want to set up the table?"

"Sure, but before I go..." Shawn turned around to look at Lassiter as he was saying this only to be greeted by his husband's lips on his. As Lassiter wrapped his arms around him, Shawn did the same. The kiss itself didn't last long, but man, did it feel great. "Now, I'll go and set the table." And Lassiter walked off.

All Shawn could think was how this felt like they were in the movie "Blue Lagoon" and he couldn't be happier.

After breakfast they set out to explore the island. Lassiter showed Shawn where in had gone when he ran into Detective Hunt, and where the quicksand was that they both had fallen into. He then took Shawn to the other side of the island where Hunt and his men had landed, and then they looked over the wreck of the boat that Tanya had escaped from. Lassiter watched, as Shawn took in everything that they were seeing, in a childlike awe.

As they walked hand in hand, Shawn pointed out different animals and birds that they saw. Lassiter was surprised at the vast knowledge Shawn had. Every now and then Shawn would bolt away from him to look at something a bit closer or to look up a new path that he thought would be interesting. Just about lunch time they came to the centre of the island and found a clearing. In the middle of it was a crystal clear lake, which was being fed by a magnificent waterfall.

"I think we will have lunch here, Shawn," Lassiter said and watched as Shawn just answered with a nodded of his head.

Shawn helped lay out the picnic lunch they had brought with them. Afterwards they lay down and had a nice sleep. It was about three in the afternoon when they woke up.

"Want to go for a swim?" Shawn asked in a lazy, sleepy voice.

"Maybe tomorrow, Shawn; I think we better head back soon. I don't want to be wandering around here at night," Lassiter replied in that same lazy voice.

"Ok, well let's get going then." They cleaned the area and slowly headed back to the cave.

The next two weeks, was spent just about the same way, either exploring different parts of the island or the reefs around it, or just spending lazy days in each other's arms. Before they knew it, the two weeks was gone. They spent the last few hours together in the surf and sun. When it was time to leave the same little boat arrived to get them. Neither one spoke on the way back to the mainland or on the way to the owner's house.

When they arrived, Shawn again knocked on the door and when it opened, standing before them was a pale and very skinny man. His hair was a tight nest of brown curls and he wore a pair of glasses that were way too big. In all, he looked like the typical stereotype of a nerd.

"Harvey!" Shawn cried out when he recognised the person before him.

"Shawn? Shawn Spencer, no way," came the surprised voice of the man who had opened the door

"Yes, way, Harvey, look at you, you're amazing. You look so much better."

"No, I don't," Harvey said sounding a bit embarrassed. "But look at you, what have you been up to, Shawn?"

"Let us in and I'll tell you."

"You're on, and who are you?" Harvey said when his eyes finely moved to Lassiter.

"I'm Detective Carlton Lassiter," Lassiter said, a little bit grumpier then he meant it to be.

"He's my pit-bull" Shawn said with a cheeky smile, "Nar, just kidding, he's my husband," Shawn added as they were lead inside.

Harvey led them to the same room they were in when they were there two weeks before. Sitting down on the couch with Harvey sitting across from them, Shawn could see his eyes were shining in anticipation as he waited for Shawn to explain himself.

"Well, I..." Shawn turned and looked at Lassiter and then back at Harvey. "I mean we, got married about three weeks ago, and we got shipwrecked on one of your islands. We only got saved, because..."

Shawn pursed his lips. He knew that Harvey must be Tanya's brother, but he couldn't be sure of that.

"You only got saved because my sister had killed the rest of our family and the men hunting for her ended up on that same island."

"Right, and now it's time for us to head back home."

"I should have known it was you, Shawn, especially after they told me about that shot you took. I'm sorry, to both of you."

"What for, Harvey?" asked Lassiter

"For this, for everything that my sister did to you," Harvey said with sorrow in his eyes

"Please, don't worry about it," Lassiter said, which got Shawn nodding with agreement.

"Well, all I wanted to say to you both is thank you and if you are ever in this part of the world again you will always be welcome. Now," Harvey said with a smile. "How about we have some pineapple?"

Shawn and Lassiter spent one more night at Harvey's house before catching the plane back home. Once they landed, they headed straight for their home. Shawn opened the door and ran inside. Lassiter on the other hand, struggled with the few bags they had. But before he could enter the apartment, a blood curdling scream was heard.

Dropping everything, he raced inside to find the place had been trashed. But he sight of Shawn laying on the floor, with a knife sticking out of his chest and the blood starting to pool under him, made the hardened Detective go white with shock.

"Shawn!" Lassiter screamed as he rushed to his side, phone in hand. He dialled 911.

"This is Detective Lassiter; I need an Ambulance at 22 Luck Street straight away. I have a thirty year old man with a knife in his chest." With that Lassiter hung up the phone. Grabbing something, he put pressure around the wound.

"Damn it, Shawn, stay with me. Oh god, Shawn, don't you dare die on me, do you hear me, Spencer. Don't you dare die?"

**The End**

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing**

**Sequel in up and it is called 'Struck in the Heart'**


End file.
